Beautiful Mess
by sej1986
Summary: Jack&Chloe. Written in response to a Chlack challenge where both of them are sick and have to go away for the weekend. Basically fluff!


_**Beautiful Mess**_

"Chloe, that's it, go home."

Chloe rubbed her eyes and tried her best to glare up at Bill, but her view was obscured by the haze clouding her vision.

"I'm fine," she sniffed, wincing as another sneeze ripped through her.

"You are not fine, and I'm not asking." Bill placed his hands on the back of Chloe's chair and swivelled it round until she was facing him. "It's an order," he finished, taking in the dark bags under her eyes.

Too weak to argue, Chloe stood up, grabbing onto the desk as she felt her legs wobble dangerously beneath her.

"Fine. I'll just pack up-"

"No need. Milo will cover."

The look on her face told Bill exactly what she thought of that idea, but he knew she wasn't in the right frame of mind to argue. He stood back as she walked unsteadily away, calling after her, "I don't want to see you back here until you're better."

He knew he was asking a lot.

…

Chloe made it to the women's bathroom before she lost that morning's breakfast. Groaning, she slumped on the floor in front of the toilet, the pounding of blood in her ears cancelling out any other sound. It was a while before she found the strength to move, wiping a hand across her mouth as she exited the stall and made her way over to the washbasin.

Splashing cold water over her face, Chloe shivered in spite of the day. She wanted nothing more than to be at home in bed, snuggled under several layers of blankets, but her heart sank at the prospect of the thirty minute drive home.

She didn't know how, but she managed the few short steps to the door and out into the hall. The noise from the floor, no more rowdy than usual, was reverberating in her skull, and she held onto the wall for support. She felt arms catch her before she hit the floor.

"Chloe… look at me… oh, Jesus, Bill was right."

Chloe struggled but to no avail. "Put me down," she muttered, noting that the usual iciness of her voice had melted substantially.

"You're sick," Jack told her, doing as she asked and releasing her from his grip, although his hand remained on her arm.

"I don't get sick."

"Well, apparently you do," he replied, smiling.

"Don't patronise me, Jack. I'm not sick, just… tired." Chloe nodded, as though trying to convince herself. "Yes. I'm tired. And I need to get home so if you don't mind…"

She began to walk away from him but realised he was one step behind her the entire way to the elevator.

"You're in no fit state to drive," Jack protested, hitting the button and watching as the elevator doors slid shut.

"I can drive fine," Chloe informed him, although a wave of nausea washed over her at the thought. Stepping out of the elevator as it reached the parking lot, she retrieved her car keys from her bag, only to have them snatched out of her hand.

"Do you mind?" She'd meant it as a threat but it sounded more like a squeak.

Jack led the way to the blue sedan, knowing full well that she would follow behind. "I'm not letting you drive home like that. If something were to happen…" He trailed off and Chloe thought she heard his breath catch in his throat. "I'm not going to let you drive," he concluded, not quite meeting her eye as he opened the passenger door for her.

"So, you're going to drive me home?"

"Sure looks that way."

"Fine."

He pulled out of the parking lot and turned left, out into the quiet mid afternoon traffic. Chloe didn't speak except to give him directions, her eyes battling against some much needed sleep.

When the car came to an abrupt halt about eight minutes later, Chloe grudgingly opened one eye to find the driver's seat empty.

"Jack?" she whispered hoarsely, sitting up and glancing around as though expecting to find him hiding in the back seat. She began to panic when she realised he wasn't there, noting with alarm that the keys were still in the ignition.

She had one hand on the door and was about to step out of the vehicle when she saw Jack approaching in the rear view mirror. If she wasn't very much mistaken, he looked as bad as she felt.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

Jack shivered as he refastened his seat belt. "There's a pharmacy across the street." He held up a bag. "Got you some medicine."

"I don't need medicine," she muttered. "Besides, I thought you'd gone off and left me here."

He regarded her seriously. "I would never do that."

"Fine."

They travelled another five minutes or so before Jack pulled the car over again.

"What's the matter now?"

He shook his head. "Don't feel so good myself."

"Great. Just great. That's what you get for being chivalrous," she told him, feeling a pang of sympathy as he sneezed violently. "Well, now what?"

Jack peered out of the front window with bleary eyes. They were a good fifteen minutes from Chloe's house, and he didn't think he would hold out that long.

"There's a motel not far from here," he responded finally, putting the car into gear and signalling back out onto the road.

"A motel?" This time it _was_ a squeak. "Are you kidding?"

"Got any other ideas?"

She had to admit that she didn't. "It better be a nice motel," she conceded, missing the half smile that flitted across his face.

…

"It could be worse," Jack mused, shutting the door behind them and stepping into a small, dimly lit room, with comfortable furnishings, heavy curtains, and-

"Only one bed."

Jack's eyes followed Chloe's to the offending piece of furniture, covered in gaudy blue and pink sheets.

"Well, we might not be here that long," Jack offered.

Chloe snorted. "Come on, Jack. Neither of us can drive. We're fifteen minutes out from my place, about an hour out from yours. I think we can safely say we're here for the duration."

She perched on the edge of the bed, feeling a wave of dizziness wash over her. "I might just… try and sleep," she murmured, trying but failing to kick off her shoes.

"Here, let me." Jack was by her side in an instant, and despite his streaming eyes and her protests, succeeded in pulling first one, then the other kitten heel from her aching feet.

"Thank you," Chloe muttered, tucking her feet under her.

"At least take some medicine before you sleep," Jack urged, producing the brown paper bag as if from nowhere and pulling a bottle of something green looking from its depths.

"I am not taking that."

"It will help you-"

"Not taking it."

"Okay. What about these?" He showed her a packet of aspirin. "At least take them, for your headache."

"How do you know I have a headache?" she asked, taking the tablet and swallowing it down without water.

"Because I have one," he replied.

…

He woke up later on the couch, despite having no recollection of getting there. It was dark outside, telling him he must have slept for hours. One look at the bed told him that Chloe was still fast asleep.

Or so he thought.

"Jack? Where are you?"

"Right here," he replied, moving off the sofa and walking over to her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Chloe sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"About nine."

"Hmm."

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Much better. I still have a headache though," she replied. "What about you?" She noticed that he was shivering again, this time more violently.

"Not great."

"Get in."

"Huh?"

Chloe vacated the bed and patted the now empty space. "Get in. You need it more than I do."

Jack shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine."

"I am."

"Jack, for God's sakes will you just get in the damn bed and stop trying to play the hero?"

They stood facing each other momentarily, neither willing to back down and both knowing who would win this particular argument.

"Okay, fine." Jack pulled off his shoes and climbed into the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked as Chloe disappeared from view.

"Making you a hot lemon drink with that yucky stuff you bought earlier," came the response.

"You don't have to do that."

"I do." Chloe returned minutes later, a steaming mug in her hand. "It's my fault you're sick."

Jack took the mug and sipped it gratefully. "It's not."

"Excuse me?"

He looked away from her and down at the floor. "I haven't been feeling great all day."

Chloe's eyes widened. "You mean, you took control of my car, knowing full well you weren't well enough to drive it, and put us both in this situation?"

Jack nodded sheepishly.

"I don't know what to say."

"I was trying to…"

"Trying to what? Get us killed?"

"Never mind."

"No, I want to know."

It took a moment before Jack replied, gulping down the hot liquid as though for courage. "I was trying to protect you."

It was Chloe's turn to stare down at the floor.

"You know, you're even more beautiful when you're sick," he said quietly.

Chloe rolled her eyes, despite the blush that was now creeping across her face. "That's the meds talking."

"Chloe, I'm trying to pay you a compliment."

"Yeah, well." She shifted uncomfortably. "I know you're only trying to make me feel better. Which I already do," she added. "Plus, I don't look beautiful, I look a mess."

"If you say so."

"I do."

Jack drained the last of the medication and lay back in the bed, watching while Chloe paced the floor beside him.

"What do you mean, more beautiful?" she demanded eventually, her heart pounding in time to her head.

"I think you know what I mean."

Chloe stopped pacing. "I need to hear you say it," she whispered. "So I know it's real."

Jack held out a hand. "Sit down," he told her, shifting over to make room. She did as told, not able to face him.

"Chloe… I need you to look at me," he began, his tone full of pleading.

"I don't know if I can."

"Please. I want to tell you something."

Slowly, she turned on the bed until she was facing him. He hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on her arm, tracing circles on her bare skin.

"God knows I don't deserve it, but…" Chloe waited while he sneezed, handing him a tissue from the ever present paper bag. "Thank you." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't deserve it… I don't deserve you."

"Well, you're stuck with me, at least for now," Chloe said quickly. "Doesn't look like we're getting out of here any time soon."

"You could go," Jack offered. "I'll be alright here."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. How would you get home? Plus… I'm not leaving you. Even if you did get us into this mess."

He managed a small smile, one that reached to his eyes. "I don't want you to leave me. Ever."

"I'm not sure we've got enough money to rent this room out indefinitely," Chloe frowned. "Although I could-"

She was cut off as Jack pulled her to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I don't think you quite understood what I meant," he said, his voice husky. "I want you with me, Chloe. Not just here."

"I'm still not sure I understand," she murmured, rubbing her nose against his. "You'll have to show me again."

Jack leaned in to kiss her again, but she pulled away abruptly.

"Too fast?" he asked, his eyes searching hers quizzically. Chloe didn't miss the hurt that flashed across his face.

She shook her head. "No. I'm just not kissing you until you're better." She got up from the bed, feigning ignorance at the disbelief now flooding Jack's eyes.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"What? I think it's perfectly reasonable."

"I guess I'll have some more of that cough medicine, then," he told her.

"No, you have to wait four hours until you have the next dose."

"You're making that up."

"I'm not."

Jack sighed. "I've waited this long to tell you, I guess another four hours won't hurt."

Chloe spun round to face him. "I-"

"No. You'll have to wait." He looked at his wristwatch before pulling the sheets tightly around him. "Only four hours to go."


End file.
